


I Didn't See That Coming

by Fluffymayslovesyou



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffymayslovesyou/pseuds/Fluffymayslovesyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 1

I'm just a broken girl who no one wants. My life has been horrible. I fell in love with the wrong guy and I beleaved he loved me too. Everyone thinks life is a fairy tail, well it's not.

I have spent the last year of my life shutting people out and shutting down. I figured out I don't need anyone I just need myself. 

Here I am walking down this hallway of fern side high school. I feel invisible and that's how I like it. It's my first day. I hope no one talks to me much. A lot of people have said they like my blond hair, a few say how they love my green eyes. I never reply I just walk away.

I already have a few people who really hate me. Some girl told my I was a threat to her relationship. I dont know how really. When I walked off she mumbled something about me being to pretty.

I don't understand I'm just a 5'5" blond with green eyes. I don't have any piercings, or tattoos. I am normal, but when I look around I see what she meant. To bad he didn't think the same thing. 

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking till all of my books flew out of my hand onto the floor catching everyone's attention. Some guy with black hair bent down picking his books up I did the same. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention to where-"

He cut my off.

"Hey it's fine don't worry about it beautiful I was rushing I should have been more carful."

Did he just call me beautiful? My mind must be playing tricks on me. I guess he was waiting for a reply because he was looking at me.

"Oh...ok."

I don't really know what else to say I looked around seeing everyone was watching me. I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks. 

"I'm Kadin." He stuck his hand out and I grabbed it shaking it.

"I'm Bella."

"Are you new here?" 

He asked as he helped me too my feet, everyone was still watching our little meeting making my cheeks turn a deep red.

"Yes I am it's kinda my first day here..."

"Let me see your schedule maybe I can help you around a bit."

Wait what? Is he crazy? Does he know I am just a wast of time? This will not end well.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

I heard some girl mutter "stupid girl"

I glared at her. 

"Oh come on I can help I know the school pretty well." 

"Fine."

I handed him my schedule he looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes.

"What is it Kadin?"

"Well it's just all of your classes are advanced." 

"Yeah so?"

I am getting kinda annoyed with this guy now.

"Well you have all the classes with me gorgeous, I guess I can just walk you to every class."

He shot me a wink, I ignored him reaching for my schedule. 

"Oh great." I tried not to sound sarcastic I really did it just didn't work like I thought it would. He just chuckled at me.

"Come on," he said motioning for me to walk next to him. As we walked I looked at his face. I didn't really notice at first but he had a strong jawline indicating he was an athlete.

Oh yay how awesome I get to hang out with a jerk. Wow even my mind put stuff sarcastically. He turned his head and looked at me catching me looking. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey," he said turning to my.

"Mhm," was all I replied.

"Were you just checking me out?"

What?! Is he crazy?!

"No I was just...looking at you trying to read you that is all."

"And what did you find out?" We turned a corner just as the bell rang saying we will be late soon, I call it the warning bell. 

"Well..." I trailed off looking at him, he was also looking at me. I looked into his eyes. I like that they were blue, I don't know many people with blue eyes. I looked deep in his eyes to see what I could find.

"Nothing?" He is so impatient.

"I see a broken boy, with big dreams and hope. The hope is for love I can tell," we turned another corner. "I see you trying to fight your demons, I see a father, I see a role motel, most importantly I see a leader. I see that your father left you at a young age, and I see you have a hard time trusting people, I see right now you are wondering how I know all this and you think I'm with the government but I'm not. I can just read people really well, don't ask how."

The rest of the walk was quiet when we got to class the bell rang, great! I'm late on the first day. We walked in and all eyes fell on us.

"Nice to see you showed up to class mister Kadin," a tall blond who I assume is the teacher said without looking up.

"Well you see Mrs. Piper, I was showing the new student to class that's all." 

She looked up and met my eyes smiling.

"Good morning Ms Fame," she greeted me warmly causing me to look down. "Class this is Bella Fame it is her first day so play nice, Bella come up here and introduce yourself." I didn't argue with her. I walked to the front of the class with my head down trying to hide the blush that found its way to my face. 

"Hi," I started. "As she said my name is Bella Fame, I moved here from New York, my mom just got a job here. So here I am, umm I guess you can say I'm really good at school I work hard but I am a bad student so be patient with me please?" 

The whole class was quiet.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Piper said. "You can take a seat next to Kadin sense it is the only open seat available." 

"Thank you..." I shot her a weak smile.


End file.
